Moving On
by swhitney101
Summary: What is Andy married Luke, and Sam had to move on? Could a girl with a stalker help him heal and love him for who he is?
1. Chapter 1

I am an extreme Andy/Sam fan but this idea popped into my head before the break up of Andy/Luke and I thought what would happen if they had really get married. P.S. I use the same name for the female in all my stories if I make my OC. I don't really know if Sam's sisters name was every mentioned in the show but for our purposes it is not Sarah. **Re-edited 09/13/11.**

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about your application to Gun's and Gang's? I thought you pulled it months ago." Andy asked for like the third time in an hour. <em>This shift is going to be extremely long if this is how she's going to be.<em>

Sam sighed loudly, his jaw tightening even further. The frustration of having to talk to the woman you thought you loved, with the fact that she seems to think she has a voice in how you run your life, even though she married another man. "I didn't tell you because it isn't any of your business, and I did pull it but then I had a reason to stay at 15 and now I don't."

Andy shook her head looking out the window. "It is my business; I'm your partner, I had a right to know."

"And now you do." Sam said tightly implying the conversation was over. That lasted all of about 10 seconds.

"You know, when did you even apply for the position?" She looked accusingly at him.

He finally lost the tight leash he usually kept on his temper, "When you were on your damn honeymoon!" Andy looks taken aback and a little pale in the face. I so did not want to have this conversation, but she started it. "You and I are just partners, Andy. So you don't have a say in what I do, I'm sorry that you will have to get a new partner, but I'm not going to be here to hold you hand." '_You have a husband for that.'_ he thought bitterly. Not bitter over the fact that she's married and happy. Bitter over the fact that he isn't. At one point he thought it might be Andy but that thought sailed when she came in the station showing off her ring. In that moment he knew that she didn't love him like he loved her. And it hurt like a son of a bitch, still did.

Noise came over the radio breaking the tense moment, "Sounds of a disturbance at 42 Glenwood Avenue, screaming and a 911 call coming in from that address. Unit please respond." Sam shakes his head, immediately switching into Officer Swarek.

Andy reaches over and answers the call "1505 responding. Any more information from the 911 call, dispatch?"

"Patching through the 911 call."

"Oh my god, he's at the window!" a woman's voice coming through the phone. Sams palms grip the steering wheel tighter. He flips on the siren and speeds up.

Sounds of breaking glass come through, "He's found me Help me please, I'm at 42 Glenwood avenue and he's coming in the house!" Sounds of running and screaming "Stay back I have a gun." Andy's face pales, she looks at Sam with wide eyes and he speeds up a little faster than he was already going. Gun shots, then silence. _Shit_.

"Shots fired at 42 Glenwood Avenue. All available units respond," comes over the radio.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later Sam and Andy pull up in front of a white townhouse and get out with our guns drawn. Adrenaline pumping thorough their ears, but they try to listen through the excitement for any sounds. Silence.<p>

They go up the front walk; Sam enters the house first, with Andy following behind. They enter into a living room where the bay window is broken, glass all over the floor, chairs are toppled, and the TV is knocked over, obvious signs of a struggle. Sam clears the room and then enters a kitchen, where there are bullet holes in the fridge door and a small amount of blood on the wall; he clears that room and then points Andy to the stairs, and signals that he'll go into the bedroom. Still no sign of the woman, and then he hears another car pull up, he peaks out the window as he moves down the hallway, Dove and Oliver have shown up and enter the front of the house as backup.

Sam sees Andy and Oliver heading up to clear the top floor, and Dove containing the perimeter. He enters the bedroom and see's no signs of struggle in that room but see's the bathroom door open and a light on. He heads toward the bathroom and sees the closed green shower curtain with darker green leaves on it. He slowly walks toward the shower with his gun in front of him and quickly pulls the curtain open. Sucking in a deep breath at the sight that greets him.

Sitting with a gun clutched in her tiny bloody hands, is a small woman with a mane of curly brown hair, lightly tanned skin, in light blue tiny strapped cami top and pajama shorts. With blood on her face and arms, and tears running down her face, whimpering. Such a sad sound that it tears at his gut. Sam points his gun down and says to her "It's okay, I'm the police. Let me have the gun." Her eyes widen and she looks at the gun in her hand as if just remembering its their and gives it to Sam with no reluctance. He takes the gun and hands it to Oliver who has just come in behind him. She sees Oliver com in the bathroom and shrinks back in the tub knocking bottles over loudly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm Officer Swarek, and this is Officer Shaw." Sam says pointing to himself and Oliver. "Let's get you out of this tub." Sam motions with his hands for her to come towards him, like a skittish animal. Which is exactly what she looks like with wide teary eyes and already forming bruises on her arms, neck and face.

She slowly nods to Sam and then moves to get out of the tub, but her legs don't seem to work and she falls. He catches her and asks "Are you okay, can you walk?"

She shakes her head, sending her hair flying all around her face. "I'm okay, I think, the blood isn't mine, but I think I'm in shock or something my legs don't want to move." Sam's eyes widen at her clear spoken thought and partly to her accent. _Its deep and silky. _Sam nods his head and moves to pick her up. She nods her head in acceptance and he picks her up easily, noticing how light she is as he's carrying her out the door. He takes her and sits her on her couch, which seems to be the only thing on the first floor not covered in glass and debris.

"Sammy, I've called for EMS to check her out and some Techs and Detectives to comb over the place, the guy had to have split before we got here." Oliver tells him as he comes over from talking to Andy and Dove. "Andy and Dove have got the perimeter contained and Gail and Chris have kept witnesses here for statements but I'm keeping all extra personnel out. I don't think she wants that many people moving through here she looks like she's going to jump at seeing another face."

Sam nods at his quick thinking. "Yeah let's just keep it minimal until we can get someone to get the evidence off of her." He looks down at her clothing splattered with a little bit of blood, not enough to kill he can see but enough to slow a person down. He then looks around her living room at the huge mess, but then sees the pictures on the mantle and bookcases, he sees a woman, about the size of Gail, with bright green eyes that scream life. Her pictures are full of smiles and happiness and she's beautiful he notices, strong.

Andy walks over to Oliver and Sam, "The house belongs to a Sarah Rains, 27, she's owned it about 6 months, she's from America here on a work visa. She works at the federal building down town, she's a forensic toxicologist."

"She's one of ours." Dove adds in. Oliver and Sam look over at the tiny woman sitting on her couch that looks like it's about to swallow her up, and she doesn't look like she'd mind.

* * *

><p>Sam walks over to the woman sitting on the couch with her knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs, a defensive posture, "Sarah? Sarah Rains?"<p>

She looks up sharply and nods her head "Yeah, that's me."

"Okay, the Techs and EMS are here their going to look you over and collect you clothing, they are going to take you to your bedroom and collect evidence off your body." he says softly to her. "And then Detective Callahan here is going to take your statement," Sam points to Luke at the side of the room talking to Andy. Her eyes go wide and she starts to shake her head, her curly brown hair flying around her face again.

"Sarah, you have to give them your clothing and statement." He tells her, after sitting down on the coffee table in front of her.

She looks up through tearful eyes and asks "Can you come with me?" Sam's jaw ticks with anger, not at her but at the person who made this happy strong woman scared to be alone with strangers. "Yeah I can do that; I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

At that moment Andy comes up behind the couch and touches Sarah on the shoulder "The techs are ready for you." Sarah flinches and jumps up so fast she falls toward me with a scream that makes the officers around her reach for their guns.

She starts to sob "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You just scared me, I'm sorry it's not your fault." For some unknown reason Sam grabs her and gathers her in his lap, letting her cry into his chest. _Maybe she reminds me of my sister or something._

"Jesus Andy, what the hell?" He asks her sharply, Sarah flinches and Sam shhs, to her quietly rocking her in his lap, shocking the hell out of him and everyone around him too. I see Oliver grab Andy be the shoulder and take her out of the house and I can then see a heated discussion with Andy on the short end. Sarah is sitting on his lap crying into his uniform and he's wondering how someone so strong and larger than life in her photos be so tiny and scared curled up in his lap.

"I'm sorry don't be mad at her, I'm just jumpy, oh crap. I got blood on your uniform I hope your boss won't get mad." He hears quietly whispered into his chest through a scratchy teary voice. It makes his gut tighten up even farther, those softly said words of concern for him at a time like this.

Sam shakes his head, "No, I'll just have to give it to the techies too."

She sits up and wipes her eyes "Yeah, okay. I think I'm ready to go to the bedroom now." Sam nods his head, moving to get up. She stands in front of him and he notices she's about 5'5 quite a bit shorter than his 6'ft. She looks so young for 27 in that moment that he just wants to hug her to his chest and tell her everything is going to be okay. Sam walks with her to her bedroom and calls the EMS and techies in. He leaves the room just for a minute so they can get her changed and he goes out to the communication truck to give the techies his uniform shirt, leaving him in just his black t-shirt.

When Sam comes back into the bedroom to find Sarah, what he finds makes his temper hotter than earlier tonight in the squad car and his protective instincts flare up, shocking the hell out of him, but he's always been one to go with his instincts. Luke is standing over Sarah who's sitting in the same protective position on the end of the bed as she was on the couch, asking her questions. She's leaning away from Luke and not looking at him.

"Luke, back off." Sam say with a hard voice. Sarah looks so relieved to see him it makes his anger even worse.

"Sam?" Luke asks me with a questioning look, as he walks across the room to him.

"Give her some time before you ask her for her statement, I'll take her down to the station in a bit, okay?" He says, spoken through a tight jaw.

Luke gives him a weird look but agrees nonetheless. Sam walks over to Sarah, sitting next to her on the end of the bed. "You ready to go to the station and tell the detectives what happened?"

She looks up at Sam and asks "Will you be there too?"

That just secures it for him, this case is getting personal for Sam and he doesn't really mind. "Yeah, yeah I will." Sam stands up and holds out his hand for her to take. She smiles gratefully and puts her hand in his, hanging on to it like a lifeline and stands up. Then Sam notices what she is wearing, a green long sleeve t-shirt, lived in jeans that cling to her curves, which he notices she has plenty of, and little black tennis shoes. A comfy outfit that seems to scream I'm not a victim, and she's even put on a little bit of make-up, the exact opposite of what he found in the bathtub less than an hour ago. _She doesn't look like a tiny beaten girl anymore._ They walk out the bedroom door and through the living room, she stumbles a little bit when she sees the damage to her bay window, but they make it through the door without any tears or stops.

Sam sees Andy, Gail, and Dove standing at the perimeter taking statements from her neighbors who all seem to suck in air at seeing her walk out of the house. Chris and Oliver are talking to Luke and Jerry but stop and all watch Sarah lean into his side seeming to hide from everybody's stares. But what shocks them the most is Sam automatically reaching out his arm to cover her shoulders seeming to protect her from everybody's stares.

Once inside the squad care, Sarah says "I guess I won't be invited to the next block party." To Sam's surprise he chuckles, which was the last thing he thought he would be doing at this exact moment.

"I'm surprised you have a sense of humor right now." He looks at her with a crooked, surprised smile.

She looks at him with deep, soulful eyes that seem to be able to tell her thoughts, "So many bad things have happened to me, if I can't still find laughter in life what the point of living it?" Sam just looks at her, not knowing what to say, for what seems like the first time in his life.

* * *

><p>Sarah looks out the window on most of the ride to the station. She thinks over what it took for her life to come to this, she didn't do anything wrong, she must be being punished for something she did. She just doesn't know what.<p>

"Do you believe in past lives?" She asks Officer Swarek.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Why?" He looks surprised at her question.

"Because I was just thinking that I must be being punished for something I've done but I don't know what that could be, so maybe a past life. It must have been really bad for it to carry over."

She says it so seriously, he knows shes not joking. "What do you mean?"

"I probably did something really bad like killed somebody or partook in a mass murder. That's the only reason that I can think of that my life could be this scary and awful and still make sense."

* * *

><p>She looks at him with big soulful expressive eyes, like he has all the answers in the world and for once in his life he really wishes he did.<p>

* * *

><p>He takes her straight through the station and into Luke's office, since it's his case Sam doesn't think he will mind. He reaches over to cover up the pictures of dead bodies and sits her in a chair and sits down next to her.<p>

"You want some coffee?" Sam asks her, just for something to break the deafening silence.

"For once I wish I liked coffee, do you have a soda?" She asks in her sweet accent that makes me smile.

Sam gets really confused and feels stupid because he has to ask. "What's soda?"

For the first time tonight she laughs, a little too hard, then breaks out into heart wrenching sobs. "Its pop, but in North Carolina we call it soda." She says through her sobs. Sam doesn't know what to do but he can see Noelle looking through the glass, and decides '_screw it_'. He picks her up out of her chair and sits her on his lap; she fits perfectly being so tiny, and holds her while she sobs. Noelle's eyes go wide and then she cracks a little half smile, for him having to deal with a crying woman or the fact that she hasn't seen him hug someone since Jerry at his wedding, who knows but he knows right at this moment he don't care, as long as its what she needs. He just lets her cry, and then texts Traci to get him a pop and bring it to Luke's office right away.

* * *

><p>When Luke and Jerry come into the room, Sarah is sitting in her own chair again drinking her soda and wiping her eyes. She stopped crying a little after Traci came in, and one look from Sam said 'if you say a word, booking for a week.'<p>

"Sarah, I'm Detective Barber and this is Detective Callahan, were looking at your case, we want to talk to you about what happened tonight." Jerry says, as he sits down with Luke. "So Sam says they got to your house and there were signs of a struggle and found you in the bathtub, with a gun, with blood on you."

Sarah nods, then smiles and looks at Sam, "Sam? It suits you."

He cough in embarrassment and says "Thanks."

Jerry half laughs and says "Yeah, okay can you tell us who attacked you?"

Sarah sobers instantly, puts her soda down and tells Jerry with a straight voice, "My stalker."

Sam sits up straighter and his eyes widen. _Not what I expected her to say._ He sees Luke sitting back in his chair and running a hand over his face sighing. Jerry sits forward and says "Your stalker?"

"Yes, my stalker, I moved here to get away from him, I guess he found me." she says with a little quiver in her voice.

"Shit." Jerry says.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Sarah looks at Sam for support, he just nods his head to her in reassurance.

"Yeah I guess you should." Luke says leaning forward to grab a pen and paper at the desk in front of her.

"I'm from North Carolina in America, the south, that's where my accent comes from, even though everyone sounds like me there. It all started about 2 years ago, at first it was just weird letters. I thought they were from a secret admirer, like 'You're so pretty.' Or 'You're really nice." Her hands start to shake and Sam holds himself back from putting his hands over hers in comfort.

"Then they got creepy, and became gifts, like my microwave broke, and I didn't tell anyone, not a soul and the next day a 300 dollar microwave is sitting on my front porch, with a note saying 'I hope you enjoy it, I bought it just for you.' I mean how would he know my microwave broke? He must have been watching me and I lived in a house where my neighbor was an acre away. I got scared."

Luke and Jerry's faces kept getting paler the more she went on with her story. And that got Sam scared for her, he was pretty sure he didn't want to hear the rest of her story.

"I went to the police station the next day, but they said they couldn't do anything for someone being creepy, he hadn't done anything violent so they told me that they would up their patrols around my house, and look for a peeping tom." She took another sip of her drink, shaking her head. Jerry nodded like it was true so Sam assumed it was, not having been on many stalker cases himself.

"I told them thank you, I have always had the greatest respect for police officers." Sam smiled because of that he had no doubt, with her cute southern accent and politeness that just comes off her in waves.

"And I knew they couldn't do anything, I just wanted them to tell me everything was okay, I mean I live alone, and I was scared."

Luke nodded, "We understand."

"Then on my way out of the police station, I broke the heel off my high heels, and the next day a $600 pair of manolos blanhiks shows up on my front porch with a note that said 'I know they were your favorite pair, don't talk to the police again, I'm not a criminal, I love you."

Sams fist kept contracting like it subconsciously wanted to hit something. _She was alone and scared and some creep was telling her he loved her by watching her._

"So I got really scared then, I mean was he going to hurt me if I talked to the police again? I called a home security company to up my security system, but they said it would take like 2 weeks to upgrade it." She took another sip of her drink and cleared her throat.

"So I called the Detective who took down my report, and he told me he wanted to meet me for lunch the next day to talk to me about how to protect myself. I thought it was odd and when I said so he told me he was a rookie on the night my parents died and he wanted me to be okay." She smiled, which for some reason ate at Sam's insides to think she would be smiling because of some detective. _Which I do understand is completely crazy_.

"When I met with him, he took me to the shooting range and told me that these things escalate from stalking to violence sometimes without warning and that by the time the police can legally intervene is when its gone too far already. So he taught me how to shoot a hand gun, I could already shoot a rifle and shot gun, but David was really nice and all he wanted was for me to be safe." Sam really didn't like the thought of her around guns at all but he was awfully proud that she can shoot; it probably saved her life tonight.

"When I got to work after my lunch break with David, there were a dozen dead roses on my desk, with a note saying 'Don't make our love die like these roses.' I got even more scared, I worked in a high tech security building, you could only get onto my floor by passkey and pass code combo entry."

Luke whistled, "That's some high security."

Sarah nodded, "I worked for the US government about really important cases, that building was really secure."

"He must have been watching you for a long time to be able to get in and out of their without being detected." Jerry nodded his head with hard eyes. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Then when I got home from work there was a picture and note taped to my front door. It was like a surveillance picture, all black and white; with me and David in it at lunch but my face had a red X over it. And the note said, 'Don't cheat on me, or I will have to punish you more than I already have."

"What do you mean already had?" Luke asked as he looked up from the notes he had been taking.

"He had killed my dog; the vet said Benji had ingested rat poison. If he was watching me he had to have known how much I loved Benji, I had had that dog since I was 16, he was their when my parents died and with me ever since. And that bastard killed him." She said in anger, shocking Sam and the detectives, she didn't seem like the type to have a temper. _But I have been wrong before._

"I called David, from the car at the vet's office, and he told me that he was escalating quickly and anything could set him off, he didn't want me to get hurt and he said the best thing to do was leave." Sarah had tears in her eyes and Sam lost his battle with himself at the sight. He reached over and covered her hand with his in support.

Jerry handed her a tissue and asked "So you left?"

Sarah took it, wiped her eyes and said "Yeah, I left; I quit my job, packed my bags, left a message on my uncle's answering machine telling him I was going away for an unknown amount of time no specific place, cut off my phone, stopped my mail, you have no idea how much work it takes to stop your life." She said with a hitch in her throat. "I shut up the house that my parents had built and went to the train station. I took one to Virginia, then changed trains, to New York City, I only paid in cash, transferred all my money to an international bank, I thought I would travel or something, but when I got to the airport and the lady asked me where I would like to go I pointed to a map, and came here."

Jerry spoke up, "You covered your tracks well, and you didn't tell anyone where you were going?"

She shook her head, "No one really to tell, I quit on my boss, my parents are dead, my uncles an alcoholic, my dad's family and I don't really see eye to eye on many things, and no I didn't tell anyone."

"How long have you been in Toronto? It says in your file you have a work visa?" Luke asked. Sam looked at her curious too about how she came about her job since she's not an officer with the police force, she's a civilian outsider.

"I've been in Toronto about a year. I woke up one morning and realized I had been here 4 months and no creepy notes or packages, and I decided to find a job. I found one at the federal building, once they saw my credentials they found a place for me to work and single handedly got me a visa." She smiled. "I have a great job, and I bought the perfect house, and I was even thinking about getting a new dog, until tonight." The smile left her face and her eyes got really scared again.

"Tell us what happened tonight, Sarah." Sam said to her in a soothing voice.

"He found me, how did he find me?" She asked no one in particular. "I was sitting on my couch watching TV, it was Hawaii 5-0 so probably about 10:20 I guess, and I saw a shadow fall across the TV." Her hands started to shake and her eyes started to tear up, then she found some inner strength that made me proud of her and continued. "I reached to the side table and cut the light on and looked out the window, and there was a man standing there, he had a ski mask on and started banging on the window, yelling 'I found you Sarah, I get my prize, I found you!' like it was a game. He was going to get a prize?" She started to get upset.

Sam unconsciously touched the back of her neck under her hair, an extremely intimate gesture that shocked Jerry, and Luke, but seemed to calm Sarah, because she leaned into his hand, the only thing that made him keep it there, plus her skin was really soft. Then she started to talk again. "Then I reached for my phone, dialed 911 and started to tell the operator what was wrong, he seemed to notice I was talking on the phone because he started to break the glass." Her breath started to come in sharp pants at the memory.

"I screamed and ran with the phone to the bookcase where I kept my gun box, I got it out and ran towards the kitchen, I told him I had a gun and he stopped. I thought he would leave at the threat, I really don't want to shoot anyone I swear." She said it so earnestly that Sam just wanted to make everything better, but not knowing how.

"He seemed to think about it and said 'You love me too much to hurt me' I remember thinking 'like hell I do' and shooting." She's starts to cry silent tears.

"I don't know how many shots I fired but I think I missed because he yelled and held his arm and rushed at me, I fought him I remember screaming and yelling and punching and scratching for all I was worth but he was so strong, I thought he was going to" she stopped and her breath hitched "Rape me." she whispered.

Everyone's eyes in the room hardened at the thought. Sam really wanted to hit something in that moment but she needed him to stay and hear the rest of her story. "Then I heard the sirens, he apparently did too because he said 'why did you call the police, I only wanted my prize' there was so much betrayal in his voice, like I was the one that has attacked him." She looked at them confused.

"He got up and I grabbed my gun and ran, I remembered David telling me if I was ever trapped to get my body in a corner so that no one could sneak up behind me and I could shot them when they were coming at me. And I hid."

She looked at Sam and said "I'm sorry I pointed my gun at you." It was said with so much apology in her voice that it made him laugh.

"It's okay I pointed my gun at you too. We didn't shot each other so that's good." Sam touched her cheek where a bruise was forming and that made him angry all over again.

Luke coughed breaking the moment. Jerry just smiled but you could see his hard eyes at the thought of this guy attacking Sarah.

"Sarah we are going to get you to sign your statement and then we are going to discuss what to do to keep you safe, this has gone on too long and you need to have your life back." Luke tells her as he gestures to the station area. "Let's get you seated at a desk out there and we can get one of the rookies to get a detailed description of the guy."

"He was wearing a ski mask, how can I describe him?"

Sam turned in his chair towards her, "How was he built, how did he smell, what color was his skin, his eyes, his mouth."

"Oh, okay anything to help me get my life back." She stood up with everyone else, and followed Jerry over to Gail and Dove.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ms. Rains, Can you describe your attacker?" Officer Epstein asked Sarah a little too briskly for her liking, but her mother taught her to be polite, so she will be.<p>

"Please call me Sarah, ya'll are doing so much to help me." Officer Peck just nodded and Officer Epstein seemed taken aback by her accent.

"Sarah, what did the man who attacked you look like?" Officer Peck asked again.

Sarah thought back to the attack, with a shudder, and she's sure her eyes glazed over in thought and revulsion, "He was bigger than me, probably the size of that guy." She told them pointing to another officer in the room.

"Officer Diaz?" she asked Sarah.

"Yeah, though I'm sure it wasn't him, but the guy was built like him, I couldn't tell his hair color because of the mask, but his eyes were dark, almost black, his mouth was small but the top lip was bigger than the bottom." Officer Epstein looked surprised at that fact. "I remember because he kept trying to kiss me, he should have scratches on his neck, I scratched him pretty bad."

"Serves the bastard right." Officer Peck said quietly.

"Gail!"

"What? It does." Sarah giggles lightly at their banter.

"Have you two been together long?" She whispers to Gail.

Officer Epstein's eyes widened and he sort of sputtered out "No, uh why would you, uh think?"

"Oh, I'm sorry is it a secret?"

"No, I used to date his best friend so we don't discuss it in the station." Gail said patiently towards Officer Epstein.

"Oh, well okay then," Sarah looks at her soda can awkwardly.

"Cologne, he smelled like a lot of bad cologne, and smoke, like he was using the cologne to cover the smell of the smoke." I said softly.

"Okay." Officer Epstein said with a nod as he got up out of his chair and walked toward the Detective Callahan's office and knocked on the door. Chatted with Detective Barber for a few seconds and then walked inside.

"I think Sam will be done soon and then he will take you home." Gail said to her as she typed into the computer.

Sarah blushed, "Oh well, I'm sure he's extremely busy, I can wait."

Gail looked at her suspiciously and said, "I like you so I will tell you this, yes he's single, and no, he doesn't treat everyone like he treats you."

She blushed even harder. Gail smiles and laughs, "You are the first grown woman I have seen that still blushes."

Sarah laughs too, "Thank you, for not treating me like a victim, and fragile like everyone else."

Gail smiles and says, "I know you're not fragile, no one who has survives 2 years of fear can be."

That's when Sarah decided she really liked Officer Peck.

* * *

><p>Give me some reviews to tell me what you think. I'm going to continue with this story I think. I came to me in a stray thought in Math Class, but please no flames, because I am an extreme SamAndy Fan but this is just something new.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy with every one that reviewed my last chapter, I made some updates to the last one. Like a Point of View change and some more details added in. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sam is leaning up against the table in Frank's office. Luke and Jerry are sitting in the chairs in front of the sergeant's desk bringing him up to speed on the case. He can hear them talking in the background, one ear always on the conversation, but what he's really focused on is Sarah. She's sitting out their talking to Officer Peck and they seem to be getting along. <em>Good, Gail's a good friend to have.<em> She seems to be okay so he turns back to the conversation currently going on behind him.

"Well, the techs took blood and DNA samples, but I'm afraid we don't have anything to compare it too, and we have some fingerprints but I'm afraid they probably aren't going to be in our database since this guy has followed her from America." Jerry says with frustration.

Frank just shakes his head, "I can't believe that woman has been living with this man stalking her for 2 years, and survived being attacked tonight, only to be sent home for him to attack again."

At that Sam straightens up from his semi-relaxed pose, shocked. "We're just going to send her home when this guy has already escalated to the point of attacking her in her home?"

Andy knocks and enters while he is in the middle of talking. "We can't."

Luke stands up, "Well, I worked a case a couple of years back when the guy had escalated this far, and they used bait to lure him out." Everyone looks at him confused, except Jerry who seems to understand.

Luke shakes his head at them, explaining, "Stalkers are usually passive in nature, too shy to talk to their victims in daylight, so they send gifts and notes, like secret admirers." Everyone nods for him to continue.

"But then you have your serial stalkers, like this one, who has become fixated on one person and won't leave them alone until the end result. I'd bet money that this isn't his first victim since he was able to track her across country boarders. He's intelligent, wealthy, we can tell from his gifts and ways of giving them to her without being detected. But he lacks the social skills to interact with her, and that frustrates him. In his mind every time she rejects him that makes him angry and insecure to a point of rage. I bet he's killed and Sarah's not the first person he's attacked either."

Sam can't stand the thought of Sarah becoming like this guys last victims, if Luke is right, which he usually is. He may be a jackass, but he's damn good at his job, and that scares the crap out of Sam.

"So what do we do?" whispers Andy. This is her first big life or death, attack victim and she looks scared for Sarah almost as much as he is.

"We bait him." Jerry says. Luke nods in agreement.

"The case I worked on, the girl had a boyfriend and that just made her stalker so mad, he ended up attacking them together in broad daylight on a crowded street. We just need to bait her stalker enough to attack again and we catch him in the act." Luke says in excitement.

"But Sarah doesn't have a boyfriend?" Andy tells them, which makes Sam happy, not that he would ever admit that.

"But her stalker doesn't know that. He was probably so excited that he found her he attacked her within days, without watching her closely. She said he kept repeating the words 'I'll get my prize now.' We find her a boyfriend, a cop, and play it off like he's been out of town for a few days or something. It will make this guy so angry that her boyfriend has the social skills he lacks." Luke tells them as he looks out the window towards Sarah.

Jerry nods in excitement, "Yeah, we'll make them live together, that will just this guy off, knowing that her boyfriend is in her life 24/7 and he's not, it will make him act faster."

Frank stands up, "Do you think you can find a cop to do this, and get her to agree with it?"

Jerry and Luke nod at the same time, "Yeah, she's ready to have her life back." Luke says.

"Well, what about the cop?" Frank asks again as he walks around his desk to look out the window.

Sam speaks up for the first time in a while, to shocked at hearing how horrible Sarah's life has turned for something meaningless, she probably smiled at him at the grocery store, or gave him change at the gas station, and it put this whole thing in motion, just for being nice. "I'll do it."

Andy's head flies up and she immediately starts to shake her head, "We were first responders, you've been made."

Luke shakes his head at Andy, "No it's perfect, we can get this set up tonight, the less time to wait, he's probably watching the station right now, followed us from the crime scene." And that just makes Sam's blood boil. "Plus, he must have been watching the house when we got there, anyone could see how protective Sam was, it plays right into our operation. It's perfect." Sam can see that Andy's not happy about it but he could honestly care less what she thought; he was going to help Sarah, because for him not helping was not an option.

"Good we're all in agreement. Let's go ask Sarah what she thinks about this plan." He says with a smile,not the least bit, embarrassed that everyone say how protective he was, but knowing if she's unsure about the plan he can charm her into it.

* * *

><p>Sarah's head is spinning with the plan they've come up with. "I thought you were going to I don't know stake out my house or something, not put me in some crazy undercover operation." She says shaking her head, just trying to wrap her head around the crazy ass plan they've made.<p>

Sam looks at her, "It will be fine; we can keep you safer this way."

"So I'm just supposed to go on about my life, but now living with a man, knowing that I'm basically egging this crazy guy on?" They just nod their heads at her. Staff Sergeant Best and Officer McNally are in on this meeting too, unlike the other one with just the Detectives and Sam. "Well, okay. It's just," she pauses, "Never mind."

Sam shakes his head, "Sarah, what is it? We are not going to do this unless you're sure you want to."

Sarah looks down at her hands, which are clasped in her lap, "It's stupid."

Sam covers her hands with his and smiles at her. "It's not stupid if it's worrying you."

"It's just, I've never lived with a man, I'm an independent person. What if I'm bad at it?" she whispers looking down with a blush. Sam smiles a little wider at her words, confusing her. _Why is he smiling at the fact that I've never lived with a man before?_

"Well that's fine, cause' other than my sister, I've never lived with a woman before." Sarah's eyes go wide; not knowing until now that he's was going to be her pretend boyfriend.

"You're going to be my live in boyfriend?" Sam's face closes down.

"Is that going to be a problem?" this coming from the ever silent Sergeant Best.

Sarah quickly shakes her head no, realizing why Sam shut down on her before. "No, No that's not a problem, I just, uh, never mind." She stutters out with a blush.

Detective Barber is the one that clears up the potentially awkward moment, for which Sarah will be forever grateful. "Sarah, if you agree, you will go about your day as normal, go to work, go to lunch, go shopping, but you will always have a cop with you. When you're at home you will have Sam with you as acting boyfriend. And one of the rookie will go with you if you need to do other things if Sam is not available, like if he's at work, doing his shift." At her confused look he explains farther, "even though you're going to be his job until this guy is caught, he needs to make it look real."

At her nod of understanding Luke steps in. "Your house is damaged and it doesn't have a security system as up to date as Swarek's, so you're going to temporarily move in with him." He worded it like a question to make sure that's okay with her.

She nods in agreement, making Sam smile. "But how will this guy find me if I'm not at my house anymore?"

Detective Callahan answers this time, "If this guy is smart enough to track you across the country to Canada, he's smart enough to find you a couple of miles away." Sarah just nods.

* * *

><p>Sam is walking on air, she not only agreed to everything they said, she did so without a single tear and even a little blushing, you have no idea how happy he was when she said she's never lived with a man. That little jealous voice in the back of his head is dancing a cha cha, and the insecure part of him is extremely happy that she blushed at the thought of sharing space at him. That means she likes him more than just the nice police officer who helped her when she was attacked.<p>

He's also quite happy at her request to talk to him alone after everybody is gone. When Luke and Jerry take off to file some paperwork and get the operation set up now that they have permission, and Frank going back to his office, he has a chance to talk to her alone. But Andy has to put her two cents in and that just pisses him off.

"Sarah, I know your scared and you feel like this is your only option after two years of fear, but if you're not comfortable with this, then you don't have to do it." Andy tells her as she sits down next to her in the main station room.

Right then Gail comes up behind Andy pushing her rolley chair out of the way with a polite 'excuse me.' making Sarah laugh the first genuine laugh he's heard all night. It's not tinged with fear, or sadness, he can see a glimpse of the girl in the photos right then and it makes him want to see more of that.

"Andy, don't treat her like she's a 10 year old about to ride a horse, she's 27 and not a fragile butterfly let her do what she wants, she knows what she's doing." Gail tells her with that sharp wit that can cut. Sam can see Sarah smile with pleasure at Gail defending her, and right then Sam decides that if he has to leave and Sarah needs someone to do girly things with he's going to call Gail before Andy.

Right then Oliver comes over to where Sam is standing at the coffee station, "So you just couldn't wait for your Gun's and Gang's application to go through, you had to have a taste of the life again, huh Sammy?"

Sam shakes his head no, "No man, I just, I don't know, something about her pulls at my protective instinct, but not in the same way as Sasha." Oliver's head pops up with a smile and a look of deeper understanding that leaves Sam confused.

"That's great man, I'm really happy for you." He walks away with a smile yelling for Epstein, leaving San really confused. _Happy for me?_

Then he see's Sarah walking toward him from across the room and something seems to click in his head, _I like her. Really like her. When? How did that happen? It's only been like 4 hours and she's just been attacked. _But he knows he's not going to mention it, they have a whole undercover operation to get to know each other, he may just find out he doesn't like her and this is some weird rebound thing from Andy, _even though me and Andy were never together. _

By the time he's finished that thought Sarah's right in front of him, "So, there somewhere we can talk?" she asks him. He nods his head like a dumbass and takes her hand leading her to an interview room.

Surprising him once again tonight, she gives him a coy look and asks "You going to interrogate me officer?" His face must have shown his surprise because she just laughed. "No, I'm just kidding, I just thought you could answer some questions and ask some of your own without four other people in the room. I mean were going to be living together, I'm sure you have some questions." She smiles as she jumps up on the table, facing the mirror, with her legs swinging over the side.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He agrees as he jumps up next to her, purposely making his leg touch hers, she doesn't even seem to notice how close he is besides the widening of her pupils, which makes him extremely happy to see. She nods to him telling him to go ahead.

He nods and then decides to take the plunge, "Uh, I own my own townhouse but it only has one bedroom because I converted the other one into a storage room/ exercise room, so I hope you not uncomfortable sharing a bed."

He notices he look away and blush, but she seems to be smiling, "Uh, no I think I'll manage." She seems to gather her courage, "Right or Left side of the bed?"

He just laughs, "Right."

She looks at him and smiles, "Left, so I think we'll do just fine, were adults right?" He nods his head all of a sudden thinking about all the things two adults can do alone in a bed. '_Great, I just made this harder on myself that it has to be, literally.'_ he thinks looking down.

Then they end up talking about his TV, going to get her stuff, how they will do commute to work and stuff since she doesn't have a car and usually walks wherever she needs to go. To which Sam vetoed as not safe and said he will drive her to work in the morning and pick her up after, and if he can get away have lunch with her, if he can't he'll have Gail or Oliver have lunch with her. They need to go grocery shopping tomorrow since he doesn't have any. To which she said that she can cook, and loves doing it. By the time they have ended, Sarah seems a lot more at ease with living with him and he's glad, because he's kind of looking forward to this living arrangement.

He jumps off the desk, offering her his hand, "So should we go back to your place and pick up some of your clothes and things?"

She nods to him, but then stops on their way out the door, turning to him and asking, "Can we stop somewhere first?" He wonders where she wants to go at two o'clock in the morning but agrees anyway.

* * *

><p>Sam ends up driving until he reaches the park a couple of blocks over from her house. He parks the truck, looking around at the open space with judgmental eyes. He's dressed in civilian clothes but his own personal gun is in the glove box. He reaches over her and pops it out, putting it in the back of his pants. He nods to her to get out of the car. When she comes around the side of his truck, he reaches out for her hand. '<em>In case anyone is watching<em>' is what he tells himself, but he's sure its cause he wants to keep her close. "So, what are we doing at a park in the middle of the night?" he asks her as she leads him over to the swings.

She lets go of his hand and sits on one of the swings, slowly swinging back and forth. He leans casually against one of the poles on the swing set, while keeping an eye on his surroundings. "I don't know, actually." She pauses seeming to gather her thoughts.

"Did you know when I was little that my dad used to take me to the park in our hometown every Saturday?" He's not sure why she's telling him this but he knows how to listen. When he shakes his head at her she continues. "Sometimes he would come home from work at night and it was still light out he would take me to the park and push me on the swings no matter how tired he was, but if I asked he would take me."

"Sounds like a good Dad." He comments as he walks to sit on the swing next to her.

She gives him a teary smile, "The best, and he never knew how much I loved that time with him, he died before I was out of my angry teenager phase, to prideful to tell him how much I loved him."

Sam looked at her face staring up at the moon, the moonlight streaming across her hair and face, _beautiful_. "I'm sure he knew."

She nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right, but doesn't make it miss him any less, especially today."

"How'd they die?" He asked cautiously.

She gave him a bitter smile. "Drunk, stoned driver ran a red light. It was their anniversary, 29 years. Dad was taking mom out to dinner; he saved up money for weeks to take her to a nice restaurant. We weren't poor but we were just getting by."

She kept staring up at the sky, and he kept staring at her. "The hospital called, I thought it was my mother calling to tell me how great the food or the restaurant was, she always did that." She smiled at the memory.

"The nurse told me that they were in the Emergency Room and I needed to get to the hospital right away. I've never driven so fast in my life; I lived out in the country the nearest hospital was like a 20 minute drive." She shook her head like to get a bad memory out.

"When I got their and the nurse had taken me to see them, my dad was already dead, the police said he threw himself in front of my mom to save her from the impact, but it was too late she had already smacked her head and she was brain dead. When I walked into the hallway, the man was sitting in another room, I could see him through the glass, stoned out of his mind, didn't even realize that he had just killed my only family." She turned to look at Sam with teary angry eyes.

"I went crazy, I ran into his room and was screaming, I can't even remember what I was saying, but I know I was loud, because the police officer who was at the nurse's station came running in and had to grab me, I remember he literally picked me up, took me in the hallway and let me hit and scream at him while he just hugged me, telling me it was going to be okay."

She paused and took a deep breath seeming to gather strength. "It was Detective David, he was just a rookie at the time, but that moment made me realize how important the police are and how you guys are more than just security with a gun." She looked at him with a crooked smile and a small laugh. To his surprise he laughed with her. She just told him about the worse day of her life, unprompted, unselfish, and not the least bit regretful that she told him, he could see it in her eyes. That's what prompted him to tell him about his sister.

He coughed his mouth suddenly dry with nervousness, "I haven't been to a park, voluntarily, for over 10 years." She looked at him surprised with wide eyes. He could tell she didn't know why he was telling her this but she didn't interrupt just listened. "Since, my sister was attacked." He could hear her suck in a breath of shock, and then silence. He guessed that what gave him the strength to go on.

"I was 9 and Sasha was 14. My big sister, I was too young to understand but one day my parents were crying and we were at the hospital, Sasha was so beaten and small in the bed, I remember. She didn't come out of her room for weeks after she got home from the hospital, I didn't understand but I tried to make her happy again. I don't think it worked, but when I got older, Sasha told me what happened to her." To his extreme embarrassment, his throats closed up, with what he guesses are tears. He hasn't relieved this story in a long time, no wonder it is making him cry.

If she notices she doesn't mention it just asks him, "What happened?"

"A group of guys attacked her, they beat her, and gang raped her." He tells her looking down at the kids play sand under his boots.

He hears her gasp, and whisper, "Oh God."

"Yeah, they got the guys and they're in jail, but it doesn't seem like enough to me, I mean they ruined her life, she didn't leave her room for weeks, our house for months, didn't go to school her life just ended." He can see a tear start to roll down her face, he reaches his hand over and wipes it away, a tender motion he didn't even know he possessed. Her crying tears for his beautiful sister that she's never met made him like her that much more.

"What about now?" she asks him.

He genuinely smiles at her since the start of their swing set confessional. "She's great, happy. I was in college and she was working for a doctor's office as a receptionist. This guy apparently came in every couple of days and asked her out on a date. She didn't tell me about it for months; she knew how protective I could be."

Sarah laughs, "I bet."

He laughs with her, "Yeah, well I went to pick her up for lunch and saw him asking her out, I thought he was harassing her, I was about to punch him in his face, when I see her smile. It was amazing. It's the first guy I've seen her smile at since before the attack. So I go up and introduce myself, Sasha is so shocked she drops an entire file of paperwork." He starts to laugh at the memory. Sarah smiles at him.

"His name is Ed, and they have two kids now, live in the suburbs and have a happy normal life." Sarah sighs. This makes him look at her with a questioning look.

She explains, "If she can have the bravery to find her happy ending, I guess that leaves me no excuse not to find mine."

They just share a smile, and Sam silently agrees.

* * *

><p>After sitting on the swing a little longer and Sam teasingly pushing her on hers for a few minutes, they head over to her house to gather her things. When they pull up in front of her house, Sarah has to take a deep breath before exiting the car. Sam walks around and offers her his hand. In support or for the operation she doesn't know but takes it anyway. She can see the buldge of his gun underneath his jacket and it makes her feel safe. <em>In a weird twisted way it does<em>.

There is still yellow tape up around her door, Sam just pulls it up for her to go under and unlock her door, with keys that Sam got from Luke, she must have been to out of it to grab them on the way to the station. She walks into her living room and its like reliving the entire thing over again. She can see him breaking the window and her screaming into the phone, with a gun in her hand. She lets go of Sam's hand and follows the memory into the kitchen where she shoots him in the arm, him rushing her and her struggling to fight him off. Suddenly she feels water on her throat and realizes they're her own tears. She wipes them away with the sleeve of her shirts, takes a deep breath and walks toward the bedroom where Sam is waiting for her on the bed.

When she walks into the bedroom he sees her tears and comes over to hug her from behind while she looks at the stuff on her dresser. She looks up and sees their reflection in the mirror. He's looking at her with something on his face that makes something inside her heat up.

"Why are you touching me all the time? Is it because of the thing?" She whispers to him. She sees his eyes go wide and he hugs he a little tighter around the middle before letting go.

"True, I am touching you so that when we go out in public you won't look surprised or shy away from my touch. Which come to think of you haven't done, yet." She turns away from him in embarrassment. He laughs at her blush, before reaching out his hand to grab hers, pulling her towards him to stand between his legs with her hands on his shoulders. "Plus, I just like touching you, lets me know you're safe."

She smiles sweetly at this. "I like touching you too, why do you think I haven't shied away?" Then she pulls out of his grasp to walk towards he closet, grabbing her suitcase from the closet and beginning to pack. "What do I need to bring?"

He looks over at her obvious change of subject with a smile, "Just enough for a week, if we need more we can always come back." She nods to him and then goes about gathering her belongings. Work clothes, sleep clothes, lounging clothes, high heels, boots, flip flops, underwear, make-up, bathing products, lotions, hair stuff, and her laptop. Just when she's about to say ready she remembers her IPod, she walks into the living room with Sam following behind and goes to the coffee table. She hears a little cry, and realizes it's her.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Sam asks her with a hand on her shoulder. She reaches down and see's her IPod with a huge crack down the middle, ruined. When she doesn't answer him, he looks down at her hands and asks, "What? You're IPod? Sarah, what's the matter?" She turns to him with a little cry and he gathers her in his arms. "Sarah, I don't understand."

He sounds so upset she whispers into his chest. "When I left home, I loaded all my music, my parents favorite songs, videos, pictures, my entire childhood and my parents life on this tiny piece of technology, I couldn't risk taking my laptop with me, So I just bought a new one when I got here, this is the only thing from my past I allowed myself to bring with me, and it's ruined."

She's so heartbroken, when she pulls out of his arms to go into the bedroom she doesn't see him reach down and put it in his pocket.

* * *

><p>They finally got all her stuff loaded into the truck when the sun was just coming up. The adrenaline they had both been going off of was about run out. When they got to his house he parked the truck, helped her grab her bags and unlocked the door. Unarming the security system, he tells her "I'll tell you the code and give you the tour tomorrow; right now I just want to crash." He looks at her to see he give him a sleepy nod of the head.<p>

He leads them to his bedroom putting her stuff on the floor. He sees her reach over opening her suitcase and grabbing a little sleep nightie. _Great, she has to have sexy sleepwear. _Any other time that right now the would enjoy her sleeping garments but he's too tired to notice, and she's too tired to care, he can tell from the way her shoulders are hunched and her head is hanging.

He sees her look around for the bathroom, and goes into change. He takes that moment to go into the kitchen and get her a glass of water and asprin. When he gets back she's changes into a purple sleep nightie thing, which comes to the top of her thighs, her face is washed and her hair is all curly around her face. He wordlessly hands her the water and bottle of medicine and walks to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

He looks at himself in the mirror, reaching down to through water on his face. _Okay Sam, You can do this, she's just a woman, who happens to be incredibly hot, she's vulnerable, so you can't take advantage._ After his little pep talk and using the bathroom he enters the bedroom to see her already in the bed asleep. He watches her for a few minutes before stripping down to his boxers and slipping in the bed next to her; _if she's going to torture me in my sleep then I'm at least going to be comfortable while she does it._ He thinks to himself before he's out like a light.

* * *

><p>Review and Tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
